Rolling element bearings are used in a variety of applications, for example, in rotating shaft applications. Rolling element bearings, such as ball bearings, cylindrical roller bearings, spherical bearings, and other roller bearing types, typically require within the bearings to lubricate the rolling elements, reduce friction on the bearing contact surfaces, and dissipate heat that is generated within the rolling element bearing, among other reasons. Sometimes, in high speed rolling element bearings, a continuous supply of lubrication fluid is needed to sufficiently lubricate the rolling elements, and dissipate heat to avoid bearing failure.